<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amechu Stories In A Nutshell by TyiauniaHarris27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934070">Amechu Stories In A Nutshell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27'>TyiauniaHarris27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, amechuweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>金钱组国设文合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dept- Yao: you owe me money aru! Alfred: Is there any other way I could pay you back without actually giving you money? Yao: Yes, you must be my personal slave until your debt is paid off by your boss. Alfred: OK, can't be that hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. China's a girl?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred: Hey Yao I- wow you're a chick!? Chun Ya: Yes, tell anyone I'll kill you! Alfred: Relax, you're secrets safe with me, if you date me? Chun Ya: Fine, I will. Just let this be between us? Alfred: You have my word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Youngest and Oldest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao: I love Alfred because his childish ways help me experience what's it like to be young and to view the world form his eyes. Alfred: I love Yao because of how mature and wiseful he is and I love how he inspires me to look at the world in a  more serious way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fragile heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao: My heart is very fragile and has been broken many times. If I give my heart to you do you promise to never break it until I'm nothing but a shell of my former self? Alfred: I wouldn't even dream of it, because I will picked up every last piece of your heart and put it back together with my love. I  promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pregnancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao: Alfred, I'm pregnant  Alfred: I'm... babies?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hello Kitty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred: If I buy you all the Hello Kitty merchandise in the world would you date me? Yao: Fuck dating, I will marry you! Alfred: Great. *proceed to buy every single hello kitty item in the world*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Culture's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred: I love your culture because of your beautiful history and your amazing food and because of the things you make for me and my people. Yao: I love your culture because of your people and because of your diversity and the freedom you give to them to make sure everyone is treated equally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>